Talk:Raven the Cyberhog/@comment-30887126-20181121034711
Okay it's my turn, and you want it critical, you'll get it. You probably already know this, but this is my opinion and you don't have to listen to everything I say. Now I've got that out of there, let's start. Personality: I think his personality is decently fleshed out, but his design doesn't show it off very well, more on that later. Raven is known for being intelligent and distrustful, but his design says, "I'm edgy and aggressive!" which is fine with me, but it doesn't add up. The section briefly mentions that fact that he's aggressive, but it's only a sentence or two. So you might either want to change up the design a bit or expand that section to make his true colours stand out some more. But other than that his disposition seems very realistic and easy to understand. Design: Is it just me, or is the head design for your character a bit...lazy? I admire how detailed and cool the body design is, especially the shoes, but the head and face are most important, and Raven looks like Sonic with an emo hairdo, streaks on his quills and one ear missing. The profile pic you have for him isn't coloured, but reading his colour scheme makes me twinge a little. Having green hair and red fur gives off a sort of neon punk vibe depending on what shade y ou use, and I pretty sure you didn't theme your character off Christmas. His body design is still really cool and edgy enough to slice my palms open; take that as you will. I did a take on his design and this what I ended up with. Powers: I LOVE HIS POWERS :3 !!!! Having radiation powers is unique and awesome, and that whole "it can damage its user" thing is also creative (and reminds me of One for All from BNHA). Mind you I can't really comprehend the details very well with my dumb teenage brain but I'm not blaming you for it. Raven's other nifty abilities are fine; spindash makes sense since he's a hedgehog, I don't know who Velkorah is but lol whatever. The gender switching thing is kinda strange, but I'll let it pass. Now for that Rokshamiin Transformation; uh, what the heck is a Rokshamiin. I thought you meant the Pokemon Shaymin but then looked it up and found the spellings were different, so unless you misspelled something, please explain what a Rokshamiin is before I go down this road any longer. History: It pretty short, and lots of things need explaining, like how Raven turned cyborg, who Za Nakrota is and what he wants with the Raggadak Gems and Terraform Matrix, ect. There isn't much yet, but Raven seems like the character who needs a fleshed out backstory, so keep working on it. Well, I give this one a 6.5/10. Raven's powers are his main draw in this case, and everything else either needs to be explained or needs some work. Toodoloo